


Be Mine

by enigmaticblue



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day at the Royal Diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Booth shifted nervously, trying to ignore the red and pink decorations surrounding him. He fingered the sealed envelope in front of him and gave serious thought to shelving this idea for the moment.

He could leave the card in Bones’ office for her to find later; that way, he wouldn’t have to deal with the inevitable, uncomfortable questions about Valentine’s Day. Chances were, Bones didn’t understand the holiday anyway, and she’d give him _that_ look, the one that said she found him incomprehensible and below her intelligence.

“What’s that?”

Booth sighed. Too late. “It’s, uh, a card.”

“For whom?” Brennan slid into the booth across from him, eyeing the pink envelope with what Booth hoped was interest and not distaste. With Bones, it was sometimes hard to tell.

“You, actually.” Booth pushed the card across the table towards Brennan.

Brennan’s expression suggested she expected it to attack her. “Why?” She glanced around at the garish decorations. “Does this have something to do with Valentine’s Day?”

“Maybe,” Booth hedged. “If you want it to?”

With narrowed eyes, Brennan opened the card, glancing quickly at the outside, then flipping it open. She closed it and read the outside more slowly. Booth knew what she was reading; he’d written the message.

Brennan ran her finger over his printed words. “Do you really mean it?”

“Yeah.”

It was different this time; there was no chance he could add an “atta girl” to this. The words were written down in black and white.

Brennan glanced up at him. “Be mine, huh?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Bones was still looking at him as though she had no idea what he meant, or like he was crazy. “You know, we could just pretend I was joking if it makes you feel better.”

Brennan chuckled quietly. “Booth—”

“I just thought that you might like a card, or something. If—”

“Booth.” Brennan had that tone she used when she really wanted him to shut up. “I am.”

Booth blinked. “Huh?”

“Yours.” She smiled. “You didn’t have to wait until Valentine’s Day to ask me.”

“Oh.” Booth hadn’t planned on what to do after Brennan agreed, mostly because he hadn’t thought she would. “Great. Do you want to have dinner with me?”

“Like last night?” Brennan asked with a sly smile.

Booth grinned as he realized Bones was aware that they’d been surreptitiously dating for months now. “Yeah, like last night, only better.”

Brennan returned his grin. “I can think of a few ways to do that.”

Booth stood up and leaned across the table to touch his lips to hers.


End file.
